Long Distance
by peaceloveandangels
Summary: AU in which Cas is a naïve college student who is starting off life as a new adult, facing new choices and finding out that everything isn't as simple as he thought. Dean is his boyfriend, but had to stay behind in their hometown, two hours away, to care for his brother. Are their feelings for each other enough to bridge the miles between them? Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: I just wanted to say hi and let anyone reading this know that this story isn't gonna be a fairy tale. When I'm looking for Destiel fics, I look for happy, feel-good type stories. This is more along the lines of a 'real' love story. The characters in this story are human and humans make mistakes, say the wrong things, hurt each other. There will be hurt and mistakes within these chapters. Honestly, there will be a lot of hurt and mistakes within these chapters. I guess the biggest question would be: Does true love really concur all? Is love stronger than the humans that it possesses? We shall see...

General Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Supernatural or any of the Characters. Really, If I did, things would be much different.

Neither Dean nor Cas is the 'bad guy' in this story. _(with the warnings that follow, I would want to know)_

**Story Warnings**: non-con, stalking, suicide, alcohol and drug use, self-harm, bad choices, language.

**Chapter Warnings**: none really (a few bad words maybe)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You were a complete snob to me in high school." The slightly taller, chubby man grabbed a bag of chips from the small rack and turned to Cas, his eyes reflecting the pain of years of being the outcast. The one who never quite fit in, gaining himself the reputation of being the 'weirdo' because he just tried way too hard.

Cas remembered him. The guy's name was Andrew and yeah, he remembered lunches with his friends and the way Andy had tried to join them time and again, but was continuously snubbed. It wasn't like his group was the 'popular ones' or anything, but they were unwelcoming, none the less. He remembered how they joked about Andy's too-big glasses that tended to sit crooked on his face, his unstyled hair, and his odd sense of style after he'd walk away. He looked the other man over and realized that not much had changed.

Cas himself, had never been mean. It wasn't his nature, but he was never overly inviting and he certainly never defended the guy. If the truth be told, he's been a little creeped out by the guy. It was obvious that Andy had a crush on him and he certainly didn't want to encourage the onslaught of jokes about it by appearing too friendly. It embarrassed him. He never was as out-going as the rest of his friends. By surrounding himself with extroverts, the attention rarely fell on him, and that was fine (great actually).

So yeah, he remembered Andy, but what he remembered most about high school was Dean. The love of his life, first real boyfriend, nothing else mattered-not even the sun, Dean. God, how he missed the guy now. After graduation, they'd managed to stay together, but Dean had to stay back in their hometown until his younger brother, Sam graduated from school. With his father being away on business all the time, Sam didn't really have anyone else. Cas had gotten accepted into a college two hours away and only got to see Dean on weekends now. Phone calls and texting kept them in touch constantly, but he missed Dean's arms around him, his beautiful smile, his beautiful green eyes…

Sure, Cas had new friends. His roommate, Patty was great. They played board games, read books together, and she'd introduced him to things like Jimmy Buffett music, which he'd never admit to Dean, but he liked a lot. He had his college friends; Lanie, Eric, and Brian. Brian was the only of their group that wasn't a 'new' friend. Brian had been his best friend throughout high school and the two were inseparable, which was why they ended up at the same unimpressive college when really, either one of them could have gotten into whatever school they wanted. Cas, himself had gotten an unsolicited scholarship to a university in Northern California, but he wanted to be close to Dean, so they settled for West Davis University. They managed to have the same schedules because they were all a part of the college's honors program so it just worked out that way. They'd become like the family he'd never had, but it just wasn't enough. There was an emptiness, a hole. He missed Dean.

Cas turned to Andrew and smiled. "Yes I was, and I apologize." This was college, high school was behind him, things were different now. It was time to break old routines, make new friends, expand horizons. He pointed to a large round table that sat atop a platform in the center of the café where three other students sat laughing and shoving French fries into their mouths like bohemians. "If you'd like, you can join us for lunch. But be prepared, we spend most of lunch hour talking about politics and history. We're not a very interesting group of people." He pointed to a tall, lanky brown-haired boy that was presently using his fries as make-shift vampire fangs. "And Brian is a little rambunctious and has very little control over what comes out of his mouth. So ignore him if he says something offensive."

"Don't you mean _When _he says something offensive?" Andy looked at Cas and frowned. "I remember him. I guess your taste in friends hasn't changed much. Let me guess; all members of Mensa too?" He glanced towards the table with a look of more than a little apprehension.

Cas smiled warmly, remembering how Andrew had been less than a motivated student. Whether by choice or circumstance, he didn't seem to excel at academics. His thing seemed to be photography. The guy always had a camera around his neck which only inspired even more personal insults to his personality.

It had always been an erroneous assumption that the smart kids were automatically the nice, well-behaved ones. IQ doesn't always indicate a stellar personality. Basically, almost everyone had their own clique and there were positives and negatives in every group. You fit in where you fit in, plain and simple. Herd mentality was more than a just a myth and all people were pre-disposed to behave differently when in a group, then when they're by themselves. But good grades always seemed to convince teachers that A students could do no wrong. "I'm not so sure we're Mensa material, just incredibly opinionated and a bit egotistical; so no." Cas patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, it's not as bad as it looks." Cas crossed the café with Andy close beside him.

Cas walked up to the table and set his tray down, taking a seat next to Lanie. Lanie was a pretty, but understated. She wore her hair short, had glasses and preferred to forgo makeup in favor of 'the natural look'. She was majoring in Ecology with a minor in Zoology, hoping to save the planet from imminent destruction at the hands of the horrible humans who were killing the Earth by their very existence. Cas had to grin at the bright yellow t-shirt she wore bearing a picture of a chick that read "I am not a nugget". Hippiness aside, Lanie was awesome and purely unique. Really, all four of them were. Cas guessed that's how they all found each other; Human paradoxes in need of camaraderie.

"Everyone, this is Andy. He attended the same high school as I did." He waited for everyone to shake hands and introduce themselves. "We will not be boring him with talk of politics or world issues or other such today." Cas looked pointedly at Brain who stared back, looking less than thrilled at Andy's presence.

Brian put on an incredibly fake smile and grinned at Cas. "Well, what the hell else are we gonna talk about then?" Brian quipped from his side of the table, finally pulling the fries from his teeth.

Lanie laughed. "He has a point, Cas. It's not like we can converse about normal shit with you. You don't even own a TV, do you?" She laughed again when Cas narrowed his eyes at her, feigning hurt feelings.

"You know very well that we have a television. We just don't have cable, but I watch movies, thank you very much."

"Documentaries about dead writers don't count as movies." Eric added from his left side. "Besides, we need to coordinate our schedules for Congressman Martin's meet and greet at the airport Wednesday. We all need to be on the same page."

"Yeah, and we need to discuss our final exam papers for History. Professor Jackass wants us to all do a research paper. I say we do a medley of the most famous conservatives in history, singing their praises; give him a coronary." Brian grinned at Cas, the whole table forgetting all about Andy who was sitting there confused as hell. "I call Goldwater, I'm sure Cas will want Reagan." He winked from across the table.

"Yes, I'll do Reagan, but why are we bothering since we're exempt from finals anyway?" Campus policy was to excuse any student with an A in the class from taking a final if he or she chose. "Seems like a waste of time."

"To piss off that prissy jackass that calls himself a teacher, of course. He hates Republicans and he'll have no choice except to read our papers. It'll be fun. I hear rumors that he's planning to retire after this Semester… because of us." Brian laughed, obviously proud. "Good job, team." He put his hand up to hi-five his fellow conspirators.

"Are you guys planning to protest Martin's visit?" Andy asked quietly from his seat, still unsure what was going on.

"Why would we do that?" Eric asked, his brows furrowed.

"Well, he's…" Andy started, but Cas cut him off.

"I said no politics today."

"No, I want to know why we should protest Martin's visit." Eric turned back to Andy, waiting for an answer.

"You're black." Andy stated bluntly, as if it had somehow escaped everyone else's notice. "And Cas is gay, She's obviously an environmentalist and Brian has Mr. Spock on his shirt. You just don't seem like typical Republicans."

Cas put his hand over his face, knowing what was about to happen next. He happened to glance over at Brian and noticed that he was texting someone, which wasn't all that odd, except that he was trying to hide it. "You have a secret friend, Brian?" Cas teased, laughing when Brian seemed startled that he'd been caught. "Who're you texting over there?"

"A friend called 'None of your Business'." Brian answered a little too abruptly before shoving the phone into his backpack.

"What about you, Cas? When's Dean coming down again?" Lanie knew Cas was just looking for an excuse to change the subject and couldn't help hoping the tactic worked. Last thing she wanted to do was hear Brian and Eric tear the guy a new one. Once they got started, there was no shutting them up. "How the hell do you even relate to that hairless ape you call a boyfriend?"

Andrew's head shot up, suddenly staring at Cas. "You and him still together?"

Cas ignored Andy and addressed Lanie. "You have met him a total of two times. You don't get to pass judgment." Cas smiled, thinking of Dean. He knew Lanie was just helping him change the subject. "And besides, he has certain assets that I find very enjoyable."

Lanie laughed. "Hell, we all enjoy his assets when you bring him around. You should share him with us more often. Seriously, I could stare at his asset all day."

"Alright, that's enough. I will be keeping him away from you from now on." Cas smiled, but looked down, reminded that Dean was so far away. "I wish I could bring him around more. I miss him."

"Anyway…" Brian cleared his throat from across the table, looking towards Andy, the contempt clear on his face. "No, we are not typical. We are all also participants in the University's Honors Program, active members of our churches, take part in community service projects, have part-time jobs… all while staying on the Dean's list." He glared even harder at Andy. "So, to make it simple for you; we defy stereotypes and take pride in it."

Eric laughed to break the uncomfortable quiet. "Yeah, but you forgot poetry and astronomy club."

"It's called English Honors Society, you moron."

"More like Dead Poet's Society"

"Hey, I saw that one." Cas gleamed, having finally gotten a movie reference.

"Yeah, only because you have a thing for dead writers. Don't act like it vindicates you or anything. You know how old that movie is?"

"Bite me, Eric." Cas rolled his eyes at his friend, but the small twitch in the corner of his mouth that threatened to become a smile, was a dead giveaway that he wasn't really mad. "And just so you know; we are known around here as the…" he nodded to Brian specifically, using air quotes, "…'Geeks of the Round Table'." Lanie laughed and smacked Cas on his arm. He looked at her and shrugged. "I wouldn't have mentioned it, but I don't think we've done such a spectacular job defying stereotypes."

"Oh really?!" Brian looked at Cas and grinned like cat, totally about to eat the mouse. "Seems to me that these baboons we're forced to share oxygen with, could use some enlightenment."

Lanie dropped her head to the table in anticipation of the guaranteed embarrassment that was soon to follow. "Damn it Cas, did you have to?"

Brian dug into his back pack and pulled out his t-ruler, sheaving it into his belt like a sword and stepped up onto the large table.

"Damn it Brian, get down." Eric tried to grab his ankle, but Brian quickly moved out of his reach.

"Everyone! Your attention please!" He yelled into the café that was filled with chattering students. Immediately, the place got quiet and all eyes were trained in their general direction. Cas could feel his cheeks growing warm under the weight of all the attention, even if it was on Brian instead of him. Brian was a pain in the ass since the day they met. Class-clown and Valedictorian. Who knew a person could be both? Unapologetic Trekkie and complete nerd, but loved by everyone. Brian could do anything. Soft brown hair and blue eyes with a smile that could charm even the most anal teacher; he was always larger than life. Cas hated to admit it, but many times he was jealous. Today, he was just embarrassed.

Brian smiled wide at the attention and pulled the ruler/sword from his belt and held it high in the air. "From hence day forward, we shall no longer be referred to as 'geeks' of the round table." He turned in a complete 360, addressing all the eyes watching. "For we are your knights, bound by oath to protect this mighty kingdom from evils, both foreign and domestic. I am proud to be your king." He bowed gracefully. "Arthur… at your service."

Apparently the entire café was stunned by the bizarre performance. Most looked like deer caught in headlights, staring silently at the spectacle in front of them.

"Here we have Sir Percival. "He pointed the ruler towards Lanie. "Heart of gold, fierce in battle. A little odd maybe, but true to her king."

"And here…" He aimed the ruler at Eric. "Here sits the brave and valiant Sir Gawain. He is single, ladies. Shocking, I know." He winked at the audience.

"And last, but certainly not least, is your beautiful Queen, Guinevere." He smirked at Cas, the reddening of his cheeks just seemed to encourage Brian all the more.

Cas frowned, sinking just a little lower in his chair. "Get down Brian, that's enough."

Brian laughed instead, his eyes back on his audience. You see, my loyal subjects, Guinevere…" His speech was interrupted by the chorus of 'Angel With a Shotgun' as it played at full volume from Cas' cell phone. "Ah, point in case: It seems that Lancelot is calling."

Cas silenced his phone, rolling his eyes, and pushed himself from the table to take the call. He quickly walked past the other students, doing his best to ignore the whispers and laughs.

After Brian saw that Cas was well out of ear and eye shot, he turned to Andy, the smile completely gone from his face. "I certainly hope no one told him _you _were here."

Eric and Lanie looked at each other, confused. They both shrugged and kept quiet.

Brian put the ruler/sword to Andy's throat. "Get up and go…now. I see you around Cas again, history will repeat."

"He doesn't know what you and Dean did, does he?" He stood, gathering his things to leave, but looked back up at Brian. "I wonder what he'd think of you two if he ever found out what you're really capable of."

Brian jumped down from the table and stood face to face with Andy. "Then he would also have to be told why we did it." He took a step forward as Andy took a step back. "I see you anywhere near him, I will make you wish you were dead." The words were spat through clenched teeth.

"You can threaten me, but you know that if Cas finds out, he'll hate you both." Andy took another step back when Brian balled his fist, but kept talking anyway. "I have pictures of what you did."

Brian took a step forward and raised his fist, but Andy had already turned away, nearly knocking over another student in his attempt at a quick retreat. Brian fumed, mumbling to himself. "I'm sure you do, you sick fuck."

Brian turned back to Lanie and Eric who were watching, eyes wide. They'd never seen Brian like that, didn't know he had it in him. Hell, he was the one who had a joke for everything, life was never serious, let's all just laugh it off. "What you just saw; didn't happen."

"You were texting Dean earlier, weren't you?" Eric asked, concern and confusion written all over his face. Brian nodded in affirmation. Everyone knew that there was no real love-loss between Dean and Brian, but they tolerated each other for Cas' sake. If Brian had texted Dean, he had to have a good reason and an even better one for hiding it from Cas. What the Hell? But Eric decided to drop any question that was on the tip of his tongue when he saw Cas headed back to the table.

Brian's playful, clown façade returned as quickly as it had left as Cas sat back down. "So Gwen, how's Lance doing these days?"

Cas smiled despite the jab. "He is fine. Actually, he's great. His father's coming home this weekend, so he's insisting on spending the weekend here."

Brian tossed the ruler back into his bag and took his seat, frowning. "So I guess that means we have to put up with him at the Fall Poetry Festival this weekend?"

"Yes, it does." He gave Brian a serious look that was almost a plea. "And we are all gonna get along."

Brian huffed and rolled his eyes. "The sacrifices that I have to make for you are without end, Guinevere." He shook his head, but smiled.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey there, sleepy-head." Dean bent down and placed a soft kiss on Cas' forehead, waking him from whatever dream he was or wasn't having.

Cas rubbed his eyes and looked up at Dean, a smile brightening his features. "Hello Dean." He yawned once before throwing his arms around Dean's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I tried to wait up for you, but I fell asleep. I missed you."

The smile on Dean's face seemed to make his green eyes even brighter. He gently kissed his sleepy boyfriend's lips. "I missed you too."

Cas sat up and looked around, noticing the movie he had put in the DVD player had ended and the title screen was playing in a continuous loop. "What time is it?"

"Don't worry, it's only 9:15. Seriously though, what's up? You're usually some kind of night owl. For a while there I started to wonder if you even needed to sleep."

Cas rubbed the back of his head and stretched his arms. "Usually I am, but we've been up the past couple of nights cramming for finals. I am very tired."

Dean poked him in his exposed rib as he stretched. "You freaks are cramming? For what? College really that hard?"

Cas pulled his shirt down and glared at Dean, not quite awake enough for the hyper, smartass antics quite yet. "We are not freaks. That is very mean for you to say." He mock-pouted, pulling his shirt down to avoid another poke from Dean. "I was told that pulling 'all-nighters' is part of the college experience. I would like to fully experience it." Cas looked at Dean as though what he said should have been completely obvious.

"Uh, yeah. If you say so." Dean didn't think that studying all night would be anything he'd want to experience, under any circumstances. Really, who would? "Well, tell me you at least had pizza and beer at these all-nighters of yours."

"Alcohol inhibits the brain's ability to process information. Why would we consume alcohol while we're trying to learn?" Cas grinned at Dean's unbelieving expression. There were times that it was fun to make the guy think he was more socially inept than he actually was. He was very aware that college students often times used studying as an excuse to drink and party all night. The headache in the morning, however, was not something he wished to experience. "I'm kidding, Dean. No, we didn't have any beer, but we did order pizza."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. "Thought I was gonna have to explain a few things about college life I learned from TV: Parties, booze, porn… that's what the college experience is all about." Dean leaned down and kissed Cas again. "College, Cas. You're doing it all wrong." When his comment was met with a disapproving head shake, he continued. "So studying then; why? You told me that you're exempt from finals."

"Honors Calculus isn't really all that simple and I only have a 91 in the class, so it's not a strong grade. Eric is helping me with some ideas to make it relatable to my interests. I really don't enjoy the subject, so learning some tricks is a good idea. I need a better grade in the class and acing the final would help with that."

"Eric's helping you instead of Brian?" Dean couldn't say that he didn't prefer that Cas be spending the time with Eric instead of Brian. The idea that Brian had been replaced as a study partner was awesome, actually.

Cas huffed. "Brian hangs out, mostly trying to teach us to speak Klingon. It's very distracting. He actually made us learn about the mating rituals of the Betazoid species and... Hey, I haven't seen you for a week. Shouldn't we be using our mouths for things more pleasant than talking about school?"

"Maybe I missed listening to you talk."

Cas huffed and shrugged. "Well I missed kissing you."

"How about a compromise; talk first, kiss later."

"Nope." Cas shook his head. "I'm cuter than you, so I automatically get my way."

"Yeah, but I have a sweeter ass, and sweet ass trumps puppy dog eyes and that ridiculous head tilt thing you do." Dean easily pushed him down and sat on his hips, effectively pinning him down to the sofa. "That, and I'm stronger… so we talk."

Cas narrowed his eyes, but smirked after stealing a quick kiss before Dean had time to pull away. "Fine, but only because you're a bully."

"Why was your door unlocked?" Dean asked, the joking expression gone from his face.

"Because I knew you were coming and I haven't given you a key yet." He looked at Dean, confused. "Why?"

"Because you don't exactly live in Beverly Hills, man. Lock your damn door from now on. I can knock."

Cas was visibly taken aback by dean's abrupt tone. "You're not really mad about a stupid door, are you? It's not a big deal." He tried to understand why Dean suddenly seemed angry. They'd talked on the phone earlier, and hung up in good spirits, so he didn't understand what he'd done to upset him. "No one's gonna break in here, Dean. We really don't have anything worth locking up."

"Yeah Cas, you do."

"What?"

"You." Dean's lips curled up in a smile at the confused expression on Cas' face. And speaking of that ridiculous head tilt, there it was. Dean leaned down and kissed him on the tip of the nose, running his hand through his dark hair. "Look, sorry I yelled, but man, I grew up without a mom because some sick freak took her away from us."

Cas frowned. He knew how Dean's mom had been brutally murdered when he was still just a kid. "I know Dean, and I'm sorry, but..." He paused, really not wanting to do this. "Did she leave the door unlocked? Is that how he got in?"

"No, of course not. Mom was always very careful about locking everything up, especially when Dad was away on business. He broke the window in Sammy's room and…" But Dean knew that Cas already knew all that.

"So you see, locked doors won't keep someone out who really wants to get in. All it really does is keep the people inside locked in. The feeling of safety is just an illusion."

Dean sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. "Please just lock your doors from now on. Illusion or not, it'll make me feel better." Cas' side-glance and exasperated huff was a sure sign that the argument was falling on deaf (or stubborn) ears. "I know how it was for you before. But this is different."

"I don't want to be locked up, Dean. I want to live."

"You can live even if you lock your doors."

Cas knew that Dean wasn't going to give up and keeping this going was just gonna start a fight. That was the last thing he wanted, so he agreed with a noticeable grunt. "Yes, of course. I will lock my doors." He sat up and easily pushed Dean off him. "That reminds me, Mr. C. sent home some leftover pies when he heard you were coming this weekend. Let's go heat some up." Cas knew pie was a sure fire way to change any subject when it came to Dean.

Dean stood up, following Cas to the small kitchen. "Remind me again; who's Mr. C?"

"My boss at Biggerson's. You met him about a month ago, remember?" Cas beamed. "He likes you."

Dean nodded. "Oh yeah, he's the leader of the 'Pod People'". He really wasn't exaggerating. The people that worked there acted like members of some insane, over-friendly cult, not employees. It was bizarre and well, creepy. It freaked Dean out. No one was really that nice. Seriously, the manager, this 'Mr. C, actually sends food home for Cas and his roommate, Patty. Their fridge is stocked with anything they could want; food, dessert, drinks. Cas had told him that they hadn't had to shop for groceries since they'd started working there. What company does that?

"Why are you being a jackass?" Cas scowled, he'd had enough. No, he didn't want to fight, but Dean was being a dick. He took a piece of pie from the microwave and handed it to Dean with a little more force than necessary. "What is up with you?"

This was Cas' first job and he probably didn't even realize what the work force wasn't really supposed to be like and didn't get that what he said was mostly a joke. Damn it, he didn't want to fight, but he couldn't tell Cas the real reason he was so uptight this weekend. Cas was chronically allergic to self-preservation and trusted everyone without hesitation. He couldn't tell him that he had to depend on Brian, who was little more than an attention whore with an over-sized brain to protect Cas because he was stuck 130 miles away. "Sorry, I had a long day and traffic was awful on the way down here. Some asshole cut me off and I almost wrecked Baby…" He stopped and tried to relax his expression. "So, I take it that you like your job?"

Cas shrugged. "Yes, I think I do. I don't understand why so many people complain about working. Everyone is very nice and Mr. C is…"

Dean interrupted his sentence with laughter. Nope, he had no idea his 'job' was anything but typical. "Man, you think everyone is nice."

"People are mostly nice. You just don't try to see it." He frowned, knowing that Dean had good reason to distrust people. "People are complicated and project a multitude of bizarre behaviors because of their own experiences. But underneath all the garbage, we're all really looking for the same thing; to be accepted and to find happiness. People are inherently good." Cas smiled with an innocence that said he genuinely believed every word he just said.

Dean figured he should count himself lucky that the dude was so innocent. It was probably the only reason he even gave Dean a second glance, in the first place. Anyone else would have written him off as some worthless loser who's only skills were on the wrestling mat or in a garage. People like Cas didn't normally see much use for people like Dean. Somehow Cas had been able to see past all his garbage and really, he still wasn't sure how he was able. "You read too much poetry, Dude. I'm officially limiting your reading materials."

"Poetry… I nearly forgot. We have to be to the park and set up by ten, tomorrow morning. I already have my car packed, so your car can rest here this weekend, since she was traumatized by that asshole who cut her off and all."

Dean nearly choked on the piece of pie he'd put in his mouth. "Huh, what? We're going where?"

"The poetry festival, remember?"

"Oh hell, please tell me that isn't this weekend." He looked into Cas' gleaming face and knew he was doomed to spend the weekend, not just having to listen to poetry with a bunch of nerds, but do it while camping. "Son of a bitch."

Cas laughed and stole the pie plate from Dean's hand while he was still in shock. "It's too late to back out now. Don't worry, you'll love it."

Dean snatched the plate back and attempted his own version of Cas' patented death glare, but somehow it didn't seem to have the same effect, especially considering the asshole just laughed even harder at his attempt. "Yeah, you laugh now, but let's see how hard you're laughing when I drag you to the monster truck show two weeks from now." Dean wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "Got us front row seats." He winked as Cas' smirk turned into a scowl. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "I think that I can endure a few hours of mud and rednecks for the sake of a Winchester."

Dean shook his head and pulled back slightly to look into Cas' blue eyes. Damn, those eyes did things to him. "Alright, enough sucking up already. I'll go and pretend to be happy about it."

Cas cocked his head and smiled victoriously. "See, I always get my way."

Dean grabbed Cas' belt loops and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Oh really? And how do you figure that?"

"Like I said, I'm cute and you can't resist me."

Dean sighed. "If you say so, but we'll see how cute you are when a bear eats all your poetry books."

"Don't be ridiculous, bears don't eat books, they eat people who don't read books." Cas grinned and took Dean's hand to lead him to the bedroom where he'd make sure he'd get his way on another issue as well. "But don't worry; I will protect you from them."

"Oh yeah, well thanks for that." Dean abruptly stopped Cas from dragging him down the hall; a look of exaggerated fear on his face. "But seriously, who's gonna protect me from the poetry?"

AN: Thank you for reading. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far.


End file.
